


Пыль на ветру

by Milk_fox



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже если ты не встретил на жизненном пути миллионера, ты можешь найти его самостоятельно. О встрече, которая все равно должна произойти.</p><p>Сонгфик на песню "Dust in the wind"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пыль на ветру

  
– Вы лежите на моей книге.  
Риз поднимает голову и пытается сфокусировать взгляд. К сожалению, выходит превосходно. Неделю подряд он заливает в себя самое крепкое и низкопробное пойло, а в результате отказывают только ноги, а не голова. Отвратительно.  
Под щекой действительно обнаруживается книга. Диккенс, старое издание. Бумага приятно пахнет, хочется опустить голову и глубоко вдохнуть.  
– Вы все еще на ней лежите, – информируют сверху.  
Риз нехотя перекатывается вбок. Перед глазами оказываются щегольские ботинки с аккуратно завязанными шнурками и темные брюки с идеальными стрелками. Выше взгляд не достает, но Джона это не особенно интересует.  
– Я думаю, вам следует сменить дислокацию, – до чего же занудный голос! – Здесь не так уж удобно.  
Риз насмешливо фыркает и перекатывается на спину. На него сверху взирает невзрачный очкастый тип, напоминающий одновременно библиотекаря и некрупную сову. Одет незнакомец с иголочки.  
– А на улице будет удобно? – спрашивает Риз, не делая попыток встать.  
– Я собирался предложить второй этаж, – собеседник пожимает плечами. – Здесь дует.  
Риз усмехается, но все-таки поднимается на ноги. Его шатает, приходится немного постоять на месте, ловя равновесие. Незнакомец кидает на него настороженный взгляд, а потом ведет к лестнице.  
– Ты всех приглашаешь на огонек, или только мне повезло?  
Они поднимаются по мраморным ступеням, которые явно давно не касались ничьи ноги. С потолка свисает паутина, грязные окна пропускают рассеянный, неверный свет.  
– Сюда никто не заходит, – откликается "библиотекарь". – Упадок западной цивилизации начался с закрытия библиотек, я всегда об этом говорил. Люди слишком гонятся за новинками.  
На втором этаже обнаруживается обжитая комната: круглый стол, на котором стоят два ноутбука и чашка, полки, забитые немудреными продуктами, и даже стенной бар, переделанный из книжного стеллажа. Риз занимает кресло возле бара, незнакомец остается стоять у стола.  
– Большая часть продуктов испорчена, но если вы поищете...  
– У тебя имя есть, благотворитель? – перебивает Риз.  
– Гарольд Финч, – он поправляет очки. Такой нервный, навязчивый жест.  
– Я Джон, – Риз понимает что, скорее всего, с кресла подняться не сможет. Все же передвижение с таким количеством алкоголя в крови – аттракцион еще тот. Он на ощупь вытягивает из бара бутылку и, только сворачивая пробку, опознает хороший виски. – Опасно пускать к себе незнакомцев, Гарольд.  
Тот пожимает плечами.  
– Я всегда был очень скрытным человеком, Джон. Но, полагаю, в моем состоянии от этого можно отказаться.  
Гарольд сдвигается в бок и Риз промахивается ртом мимо бутылки. Виски течет ему на свитер, а Гарольд сочувственно моргает, как будто пройти сквозь стол и встать прямо посредине – самое обычное дело.  
– Извини, – говорит он. – Я думал, ты поймешь раньше.  
  
...  
  
День клонится к вечеру, в бутылке все еще полно виски, а Джон уверен, что верит в приведения. Гарольд оказывается хорошим собеседником, и они неплохо проводят время.  
– Никогда не думал, что после смерти люди остаются на своем рабочем месте, – хмыкает Риз, делая еще один глоток. – Как в анекдоте про трудоголиков.  
– Боюсь, я классический случай неупокоенной души, – возражает Гарольд. – Хотя я не сильно в этом разбираюсь, всю жизнь был материалистом.  
У него получается поправлять очки вместо знаков препинания и, в каком-то смысле, вместо смайликов – по крайней мере Ризу сразу становится его жаль.  
– Ты умер... здесь? – на всякий случай переспрашивает он.  
– Я добрался до библиотеки, но это было все, на что хватило сил, – сухо говорит Гарольд.  
– И тело все еще ...?  
Глаза Гарольда, кажется, немного фосфорицируют в сгущающихся сумерках, когда он смотрит на Джона. Это выглядит жутко, но в целом можно привыкнуть.  
– За стеллажами, – он указывает рукой. – Там.  
Риз отставляет в сторону бутылку.  
– Здесь был ремонт. Найдется полиэтилен?  
  
Разумеется, труп выглядит не слишком презентабельно. Судя по состоянию тканей, лежит он здесь не один месяц. Полиэтилен нашелся быстро, но в состоянии Риза упаковка тела становится настоящим подвигом.  
Гарольд маячит рядом, и Джон старается на него не смотреть. Во-первых, чтобы не сравнивать с трупом, а во-вторых, эти его светящиеся глаза, и правда, немного достают.  
Риз затрудняется сказать, зачем он это делает. Много алкоголя в крови, застарелое чувство вины и абсолютная бессмысленность существования – что-то вроде того. Сойдет за причину. К тому же Гарольд пригласил его в гости. Вежливость – прежде всего.  
  
На улицу они выходят глубокой ночью.  
– До ближайшего кладбища довольно далеко, Джон, – информирует Гарольд.  
– А я никуда не тороплюсь, – бутылка виски приятно оттягивает карман легкого плаща.  
– По радио обещали заморозки. И... тебе не обязательно это делать.  
– Я в курсе.  
Риз держится неосвещенных улиц и узких переулков, благо их в Нью-Йорке множество. Гарольд идет рядом, и Джону кажется, что он слышит звук его шагов. Холодный ветер пробирается под свитер, но виски не дает ему шансов.  
– Знаешь, – говорит Гарольд. – После одиннадцатого сентября мне в голову пришла одна идея. Я хотел предотвратить повторение теракта.  
Он хорошо рассказывает – логично, с соблюдением пауз и нужными интонациями. Ночной Нью-Йорк проходит мимо, никто не обращает внимания на оборванца, несущего продолговатый сверток. Риз наслаждается ощущением правильности свершенного поступка. После стольких месяцев неопределенности он уверен, что все делает как надо. Погребение невинно убиенных – правое дело. Когда они доходят до кладбища, ночь переваливает за половину, а история подходит к концу.  
– И что ты собирался делать, когда решил уйти из больницы? – Риз сваливает ношу у ближайшей могилы и снова прикладывается к виски. Чертовски холодная ночь.  
Гарольд пожимает плечами.  
– Планировал выжить. Работать с иррелевантными номерами. Найти кого-нибудь, кто смог бы мне помочь. Такого как ты, например.  
Джон вспоминает ноутбуки на столе в библиотеке.  
– И они продолжают приходить? – спрашивает он. – Те номера. Каждую ночь?  
Гарольд красноречиво молчит. Риз кивает, снова взваливает на плечо сверток и идет искать выкопанную на завтра могилу – рыть новую просто нечем.  
Закончив, они садятся на скамейку. Риз допивает виски, Гарольд молча сидит рядом.  
– Не боишься, что установят личность? – бутылка выскальзывает из пальцев, но ловить ее лень, пусть падает на землю.  
– Теперь это уже неважно. Если я мертв, то им незачем преследовать Грейс.  
– Тоже верно.  
Глаза закрываются, несмотря на холод. Ресницы дрожат, скрывая ночное небо за веками, луна приветливым фонарем светит вниз, создавая иллюзию тепла.  
– Пойдем обратно? – предлагает Гарольд.  
– Да, – отвечает Джон. – Сейчас, – и проваливается в темноту.  
  
...  
  
Он прекрасно себя чувствует. Как ни странно.  
– Я так хорошо хожу на автопилоте? – Джон приподнимается в кресле и смотрит на Гарольда, замершего у окна.  
Тот пожимает плечами.  
– Хорошо, что я вижу тебя и в трезвом состоянии, – продолжает Риз, несмотря на молчание собеседника. – Было бы печально, окажись ты плодом моего воображения.  
– В каком-то смысле я он и есть, – печально говорит Гарольд и вновь поправляет очки.  
Риз с удовольствием потягивается и поднимается из кресла.  
– Знаешь, я мог бы...  
Он снова проводит рукой, и она опять беспрепятственно проходит через стеллаж. Как будто его там нет.  
– Извини... – почти шепчет Гарольд. – Там было очень холодно.  
  
Над городом переливается рассвет. Острые шпили небоскребов задевают облака, и весь Нью-Йорк как туристическая открытка – умытый и яркий. Они сидят на крыше библиотеки, и холодный ветер совершенно не чувствуется.  
– Забавно, – Риз поводит плечами. Старая одежда на нем сменилась на привычный за столько лет костюм, а клочковатая борода исчезла. Теперь он напоминает то ли Джеймса Бонда, то ли официанта в дорогом ресторане. – Умереть тогда, когда, вроде, появилась мысль пожить еще немного.  
– Считаешь это забавным? – откликается Гарольд.  
– Фигура речи.  
Внизу по тротуару идут куда-то ранние прохожие, кутаются в шарфы и поднимают повыше воротники пальто. Новый день начинается, события готовятся произойти, а надежды – сбыться. Город просыпается, солнце лениво взбирается по небесной лестнице. Очертания призраков становятся все тоньше и тоньше, незаметными ниточками прочерчивая воздух.  
– Знаешь, мне казалось, что мир непременно рухнет, – Гарольд снимает очки и кладет их в карман жилетки. Без них он выглядит моложе. – Если я не остановлю тех, кто завладел Машиной, если не буду работать по номерам, как работал Нейтан. Думал, случится что-то ужасное... А оно не произошло. Жизнь идет, продолжается, и город все еще стоит. Выходит, я просто был эгоистом.  
– Ты был мечтателем, – мягко отвечает Риз. – Я тоже. Только я убивал, а ты – нет. Не все мечты сбываются.  
– К лучшему, наверное, – Гарольд вздыхает и переводит взгляд на горящие солнечным светом окна. – Хорошо, что ты здесь, Джон.  
В прозрачном воздухе их силуэты уже почти невозможно различить.  
Ненаписанные истории, так же как неважные номера, исчезают каждый день под светом нового солнца. Альтернативные реальности расползаются шустрыми божьими коровками, и в каждой есть какой-то смысл. В этом и прелесть недописанных историй. До последнего вздоха их не покидает надежда стать реальностью.  
Джон улыбается и закрывает глаза.


End file.
